More and more wearable products, such as smart wristbands, smart wristwatches and virtual reality devices, have entered people's daily lives. The tightness adjustment structure of the belts of these wearable products is complicated, its operation is troublesome and time-consuming, and it cannot achieve continuous adjustment, which make the use of wearable products very inconvenient.